One True Family
by sexta-roronoa
Summary: Orphans for three years, Rae Ann and her twin brother Axel just wants to escape the orphanage. With their mother passing and dad on the run, who would ever dream of taking in two 12yrs old...Oh yeah, their uncle of course!
1. Orphanage

What's the definition of a family? And by that I mean, what does it mean to be a family.

The requirements of having both a mother and a father, maybe siblings perhaps, that loves you unconditionally.

Everyday I ask myself the same question, "What is a family?" And everyday, my mind wanders back to that moment.

As much as I want answers to my life question, here I am sitting along the window ledge of the orphanage.

Watching families pass by holding hands with their children, exactly my age, smiling happily together.

I make a quick glance at the noise behind me.

There had orphans like myself, running a muck and obliviously to what is outside these walls.

Children from all types of backgrounds: runaways, lost both parents, got dropped off, and so forth.

I guess the fact that they're all smiling and laughing is because they are finally wanted somewhere and call this orphanage, home.

I turned my direction back towards the window, a sigh escaping my lips as I continue to watch more families walking by.

**"Rae, are you okay?" **

I feel a light touch on my right should.

Turning towards the voice of my identical twin brother who held a worried look on his face.

**"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just admiring the weather outside today."**

I answered back, forcing a smile upon my face.

Before I continue on with the story, allow me to introduce myself.

My name's Rae Ann Brooks and I currently live in the orphanage in the heart of Chicago with my identical twin brother Axel Jack Brooks.

We weren't always orphans; in fact, we've only been living here for three years now after our mother passed away and our father suddenly disappeared.

I never really grasped where our father went to after the passing of our mother.

But then again, we were only nine at the time.

Some rumours I heard was that whoever killed my mother was chasing after my father, which is why he didn't bother coming back for us when we hid.

However, after three years you would assume he'd come back for us.

Falling back into reality, I feel the weight of my brother as he took a seat on my right side and stared out as well.

**"You really want that again don't you."**

He stated rather than asking me, knowing my answer would always be 'yes'.

Axel understood why I questioned our father's decisions, but he believed that dad was still being chased and couldn't come back for us just yet.

I started thinking about all the possible hardships our father could be going through at this moment.

Without even realizing the amount of fear I brought upon myself, I started thinking of the worst.

**"Hey, Rae! Get a hold of yourself!"**

Axel lightly shook me, as I snapped out of my inner thoughts.

Without realizing, I felt drops of water falling from my face.

I didn't think that the possibility of dad being in grave danger would affect me this badly again.

I felt the safety of my brother as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

**"Rae, we'll get through this. We have each other and that's better than nothing. **

**Remember what mom use to tell us all the time: 'No matter what, as long as we have each other we can overcome all odds.' **

**Besides, aren't you the older one here that's suppose to be telling me this?"**

He grinned as a laugh escaped my lips.

"Yeah, by only six minutes."

"Six minutes is good enough for me."

My brother laughed as I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Hugging my brother in gratitude, I honestly wouldn't know what to do without him.

**The Following Day**

**"And here comes Stone Cold, Steve Austin, as he pulls off the Stone Cold Stunner on Kane!"**

I mimicked the announcer as I held my fist by my mouth.

After the personal conversation yesterday with my brother, I was finally able to have some peaceful rest without the endless nightmare occurring.

And for once I was able to look forward for today.

It was recess at this time, my brother and myself decided to go by the grass and play with our wrestling figurines.

**"Hey announcer, I think you need to get your eyes check."**

Axel joked as he made the Kane figure pull a reverse attack on Stone Cold, giving him a choke slam of death.

**"1…2…3. That's it! The winner's Kane! Ladies and gentlemen, that was indeed a huge turn of events!"**

I shouted with enthusiasm as my brother held Kane with both hands.

**"Ha! I told you!"**

You're probably wondering how in the world we got our hands on two world wrestling figurines.

Well the reason behind it was after our mother's passing and father's disappearance, the orphanage allowed us to pack up anything we wanted from home.

And being avid wrestling fans, we made sure our merchandise came with us.

You see, both my brother and I grew up in a wrestling environment.

Our mother would always watch world wrestling every week and for as long as I can remember it became a family get-together.

When we were four years old, our mother told us about her brother being a professional wrestler himself.

Unfortunately, I don't recall his name very well seeing as every wrestler in the business use ring names.

My thoughts were cut off by the loud clapping of the Head Master herself, Mrs. Reid, as she stood at the top steps of the orphanage.

**"Alright children, I have excellent news for you. So would you please come closer stand in front of me."**

We got up from our place on the grass and followed suit with the rest of the children as we stood in front of Mrs. Reid.

**"As some of you may be aware, World Wrestling Entertainment hosts and event every summer known as SummerSlam! **

**Well surprisingly enough, we managed to contact Mr. McMahon and sure enough the entire WWE **

**roster will be dropping by to spend a day with you all."**

Gasps could be heard throughout the playground as boys would high-five each other and girls would be giggling about certain male wrestlers.

I turned to my brother and sure enough, he himself was speechless of the news.

My brother used to always ask our mother about our uncle who was a wrestler.

Apparently he was named after our uncle, taking his middle name 'Jack'.

Mrs. Reid clapped once more, silencing the noise.

**"Any who, they will be arriving here tomorrow morning sharp at 8AM. **

**So I expect all of you to be up an hour early if you wish to get a chance to meet them all. **

**Breakfast will be served earlier at 7:15AM until noon. **

**Please dress appropriately children for this is a privilege that we would like to keep giving you all. **

**And with that, may everyone please return back to their classrooms as we continue on with the school day."**

She finished as she held the door open for us to file back inside.

As my brother and myself headed back to our history class, we both knew what tomorrow meant for us:

An escape from this orphanage and finally meeting our uncle after all these years.

**"Do you think we'll be able to find him?"**

Axel whispered as he turned from his seat to face me.

**"We have the whole day to find him Axel. I'm positive we'll be able to meet him."**

I replied back just as our teacher walked into class.

However, I felt a knot in my stomach that said otherwise.

I mean, what if we don't find him tomorrow and we miss him by an inch.

Will we be here until we turn eighteen? Or will luck be on our side and we'll be able to leave this place?

The vast questions that flooded my mind were soon washed away as our teacher began the lesson about the development of North America.


	2. The Arrival and Hunt for Uncle

As if the next day couldn't come any quicker, it was finally the day when World Wrestling visits the orphanage.

After class ended, I remember quickly going to our room and slowly started packing up our stuff.

Most children when they move into the orphanage tend to unpack all their belongings and place them in their appropriate places.

However, as for Axel and myself, we kept our belongings in our luggage at all times.

Reason being, in case a day our uncle will come find us here and adopt us as his own.

Yeah, I know it definitely sounds like a long shot wishful thinking, but we refused to give up hope on being released from these four brick walls.

We made sure our alarms went off at 6:30AM, giving us enough time to shower, neatly fix our beds, and grab some breakfast before they showed up for eight.

It was now 6:50AM and the beds have been made, our luggage neatly placed by the door, and stacks of papers were neatly piled on our desk.

I silently lied down on my arms on the bed, waiting for Axel to finish changing.

I turned my head to the left, where a body mirror hung and gave myself a final look-over.

Cameo shorts, black and white converse, a CM Punk Hardcore tee, my studded belt, and my most prized possession:

a golden heart locket given to me by my late mother.

Wrapping my hands around the locket, I looked up at the ceiling and released a deep sigh.

_'I hope we find your brother today, mom. _

_As much as this orphanage has become a so-called family to us, I think you'll feel more relieved if we were with uncle. _

_I just hope dad comes back soon…'_

My silent conversation soon ended as I heard sounds of feet walking on the wooden floors approaching my room.

In entered my brother Axel, wiping his damped hair with a towel.

**"You ready to go?"**

My brother asked, shaking his head in a way of air-drying his hair.

I slowly got up from the bed and made my way to the door.

With one last glance, I turn to read the clock blinking '7:00' on the screen before heading out to the cafeteria.

**8AM – Arrival of WWE Rosters**

As 8am struck on the every clock in the building, every child and adult stood outside waiting for the buses to pile in.

Luckily, both my brother and I managed to get a nice view of everyone exiting the bus by standing on the very top of the stairs by the pillars.

_"I see them! I see them!"_

I heard one boy from our year cry with joy.

Not long right after, a black tour bus came into view, causing a roar of cheers from every single kid waiting outside.

One by one, more tour buses followed suite until they all parked around by the gates.

In total there were a good eight tour buses.

Meaning we had the whole day to get through all eight buses, over 50 wrestlers and divas, in hopes of finding our uncle.

Once every bus was parked, slowly wrestlers and divas came off the bus in casual attires, rather than their exposed clothing.

As the adults ran after the kids attempting to control them from trampling any of the wrestlers,

as if they can if you've seen how huge they are,

I took one quick glance to my brother, on my left, and we both nodded knowing what our goal was for today.

**Nine Hours Later – 5PM**

In the pass nine hours,

we managed to meet a couple of divas, since they were all out of the equations of 'uncle' and took some quick glances at superstars we could see.

Unfortunately, throwing around questions about if they had nieces or nephews was difficult,

seeing as other children would be asking for wrestling tips, how to get guys like them, and the usually just 'I love you so much!'

It was nearing the end of their visit, as they would only be here until six.

**"This is getting hopeless, Rae. We've been at it since they got here and not one of them answered our question. We even skipped lunch!"**

My brother panted as the heat of the sun continued to shine down on us.

He was right though; we skipped lunch in hopes that any of the superstars wouldn't be bothered.

However, as expected, even during lunch they weren't free to talk.

The only reason we've been getting through the day was our bottled waters and apple juice boxes.

We glided away from the crowd that continued to surround Daniel Bryan and decided to sit by the steps and take a quick break.

We each took a sip of our water as Axel pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket.

**"Who have we asked so far?"**

**"Well, for one Triple H, Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio are out of the equation. **

**Chris Masters, Kane and The Undertaker. **

**And just now when Daniel Bryan answered that boy's question that he's an only child so he doesn't have a sister nor brother."**

I sighed knowing that it was a race against the clock and it was only one hour until they departed.

**"We can't give up Axel. We came this close."**

**"Rae, I know you want out of here. Trust me, I do too! **

**But now we're just getting desperate here and the last thing I want is for us to have this blowing up in our faces. **

**I know you miss mom I do too! But maybe just this one we can forfeit for now and try again next time."**

I looked at my brother as he pleaded.

I knew how much he wanted to escape just as bad as myself, but knowing I was pushing him this much just for a dream.

My brother admire these superstars and knowing that I'm dragging him away from getting autographs or pictures just for my selfish dream hurt me the most.

I stood up, and extended my hand to him, which he took and helped him off the stairs.

**"I guess we can use the remainder of the time they're here for you to get some pictures then."**

My brother beamed with happiness as I laughed at his expression.

**"You sure you'll be fine that we've given up looking for our uncle?"**

He questioned.

**"I'm perfectly fine about it. Like you said we can always try again next time."**

I smiled.

My brother flashed me his toothy grin and we started making our way back to the crowd.

**"So who do you wanna see first Rae?"**

**"Hmm, how about CM Punk? I haven't seen him at al-"**

My sentence was cut short as I walked into what felt like a brick wall.

Stumbling backwards, I felt a tug against my neck before falling butt first on the concrete floor.

**"Rae! Are you okay?"**

My brother asked as he ran to my side.

I slowly shook my head, recomposing myself from the impact.

**"Yeah, I'm fine."**

I looked down at the floor and remembered the tug I felt on my neck.

**"My necklace? My necklace! Axel, where's my necklace?"**

I panicked hoping nothing bad happened to my prized possession.

**"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to pull it off your neck. **

**I thought I would be able to grab a hold on your arm before you fell. **

**I am deeply sorry."**

I heard a male voice in front of me.

**"It's fine I'm not hurt or any-"**

My voice cut off as I looked up and was met with a pair of eyes that belonged to none other than CM Punk himself.

I stared in awe, as he made his way towards us, with my necklace dangling from his hand.

Just as he outstretched his arm to return the necklace, a ray of sunlight shined against the necklace, giving him temporary blindness.

Recollecting himself, he looked down and noticed the engraved marking on the back.

What happened next scared me as CM Punk's face dropped from his questioning look to a look of anger.

**"Where did you two find this?"**

He demanded rather than asked.

His attention moved from the necklace to us.

**"That's mine! I got it on my birthday!"**

I answered back. For some strange reason he didn't seem to believe me as he asked once again, this time raising his voice.

**"Tell me right now and I won't sue you guys for grave robbery. Where did you two get this?"**

At this point Axel got offended and injected himself into the conversation.

**"I'm telling you right now we didn't steal anything!"**

**"Then would you like to explain to me how you got a hold of Addie's necklace?"**

_'Addie…'_

The name quickly lighted into my head as the name of our mother escaped his lips.

I looked at CM Punk then back to my brother, who now kept his stance in front of me for protection.

The more I continued to look back and forth at either of them, the more it started making perfect sense.

**"How do you know Adeline?"**

Punk took his glance away from Axel and back to me.

**"Addie Brooks…That's the name of my baby sister, Addie."**


	3. Necklace Tells All

_**Flashback – 3 years ago**_

_**Rae Ann & Axel – aged 9, turning 10 the following day**_

Today it was just my mother and I at home, while my dad and brother were out buying decorations for the party tomorrow.

I was beyond excited to see what gift mother had in store for me.

Although we weren't as wealthy as others, mom told me that this year she got me something that is priceless.

**"Rae, honey can you come to my bedroom for a second?"**

I stood up from the kitchen table where I was doing homework and ran up the stairs to the direction of my parent's bedroom.

Seeing the door slightly creaked open, I gently knocked against the smooth wooden door before popping my head inside.

**"Yes mommy?"**

A brown haired woman sitting by her make-up counter turned to my direction.

My mother, with her bright blue eyes, slight curly brown hair that lay perfectly on her shoulders, and with her thin red lips curved into a smile.

She has a noticeable birthmark above her left eyebrow, which gave the impression of a piercing.

Her pointed, nose and defined cheek bone structure shined whenever she gave her beaming smile.

My mother was the prettiest person I have ever seen and I was lucky to call her my mom.

**"Come here for a second." **

She gestured as I made my way into their bedroom and taking a seat on the bed facing her.

I always admired my mother and all her jewelry she had.

She kept some from as far as when she was my age.

She would tell me stories for each piece of jewelry, as if it were an unread novel waiting to be told.

**"I know how excited you must be for both yours and Axel's birthday tomorrow correct?"**

I nodded excitedly, knowing that tomorrow will be filled with tons of fun and enjoyable company from friends and family.

**"Although it may seem a bit too early for gifts, I thought, maybe just this once we can break that rule **

**and have you open your gift a day early."**

My jaw dropped in shocked as my mother giggled at my expression.

Usually dad always wanted us to keep it as traditional as possible, that no gifts whether it was Christmas or birthdays, could you open gifts until the day of.

But with father being absent for the time being, mom thought it would be best just to break the rules this once.

Mom then opened one of the cabinets from her make-up table and pulled out a small box wrapped in silky purple wrap.

She took once last glance at the box in her hand before placing it in mine.

**"Now remember Rae. **

**Your father doesn't know about this and I don't want him to have a fit if he finds out. **

**So after you open your gift, put it away until tomorrow."**

I mom said firmly making sure I understood.

I nodded my head in agreement as I held the box tightly against my chest.

**"I promise mom. I won't let dad know about this."**

My mother engulfed me in a hug as she kissed the top of my head.

After we broke apart, I carefully removed the wrapping, trying not to damage the silky sheet.

As I lift opened the lid, I was surprised to find the golden heart locket I would always see my mother wearing.

I looked from the jewelry before me then back up at my mother with a puzzled look.

**"Your locket…Why?"**

My mom gave me a small gently smile as he got up from her chair to take a seat on the bed beside me.

**"You know why this locket is precious to me, correct?"**

I nodded.

**"Well you know how I told you about my brother, your uncle, getting this for me back when **

**I was eighteen before he left to become a wrestler. **

**He gave this to me the night before he left since I was crying to hear him leave home. **

**I remembered when I took this locket from him and opened it seeing a picture of him. **

**He would tell me that no matter where we are in this world, we'll still be together for each other."**

I stared deeply at the locket in my hand as I heard the story my mother was telling me.

**"I figured that it's time you have a locket. **

**I know how hard it is for you whenever I have to leave for business trips. **

**So I wanted you to have my most precious locket."**

I opened the locket and was surprised to find it empty.

**"I removed the picture of my brother 'cause it's your locket now. **

**And I want you to put whoever is important and dearest to you. – **

**I know you were probably expecting more toys this year, but it's an endless struggle for us I just didn't want-"**

I hugged my mother tightly as tears fell down my face.

**"I love it mom! Thank you."**

**"I'm glad you do sweetie"**

My mother chuckled as she held me in her arms.

My mother knew just exactly what I wanted and I'll forever be grateful to be raised by her.

**Present Time**

**"Addie Brooks…That's the name of my baby sister, Addie."**

That line continued to repeat in my head while as both my brother and uncle continued to argue.

From the way their voices continued to rise, I assumed Axel was too dense to realize with CM Punk, our uncle, just said.

**"So, do you guys mind telling me once and for all how you got a hold of this?"**

Punk demanded as he shook the necklace in his hand.

Axel fist began to turn white with the amount of pressure he put on them from squeezing.

**"I've respected you CM Punk and everything you stand for. **

**But right now you must be out of your mind if you think we would steal! **

**You don't know us so you shouldn't be accusing without proof!"**

By this point our uncle got up close to Axel and lifted him off the ground by gripping on his collar.

**"Axel! Punk! Stop this!"**

I yelled in fear as the surrounding between the two became intense.

**"Look kid! I've been through a lot in these pass three years **

**and the last thing I want is knowing two kids from some orphanage with a necklace that I bought for my baby sister! **

**Now just tell me how you got it in the first place."**

**"I got it as a birthday gift!"**

I blurted as I watch their focus move from them to myself.

I stood up from the ground and approached both males cautiously.

**"My mother gave me that gift before my 10th birthday, saying it was an important gift she got from her brother. **

**She said she treasured that jewelry as though it was priceless and wanted me to have it for myself."**

Slowly Punk placed my brother down and opened his mouth, carefully choosing his next words.

**"What's your name?"**

**"My name's Rae Ann Brooks-Murdock. **

**That over there is my twin brother Axel Brooks-Murdock. **

**Our parents were Addie and Charlie Murdock. **

**However, we now go by the surname Brooks in order to protect ourselves."**

I finished as Punk stood there, eyes filled with mixed emotions.

Next thing I knew, he engulfed both Axel and I in a tight hug, as though he was afraid of losing us.

It's been a while since I've felt protected in the arms of someone other than my brother.

Just the thought of finally being with our distant uncle brings me to tears.

From beside me I can tell my brother finally came to the realization of our idol being the man we've been searching for,

as he wrapped his left arm around him as tight as possible.

**"I am so sorry you two! I didn't know you guys were still alive!"**

Our uncle repeated himself.

**"I thought you guys were on the run or even sent to a foster home after I heard Charlie being chased.**

**I never would've expected you two to still be in the Chicago area, just using Addie's maiden name."**

He released us from the hug and looked to either one of us.

**"How long have you two been here?"**

**"For three years now, since we turned 10."**

Axel responded.

**"So you guys are 13 now?"**

**"Almost. We're turning 13 in a couple of months."**

I answered. CM Punk looked at us once more before hugging us again.

I guess the shock of finding our your niece and nephew are still alive and in Chicago affecting him greatly.

What felt like the best I've had in the longest time was cut short by a cough coming behind our uncle.

We paused and turn to see Kane with a questionable look upon his face.

**"Brooks, we're leaving in five minutes. **

**Finish up here and come meet up back to the gates to say bye to the rest of the children. **

**We've got a show tonight, in case you've forgotten."**

He informed with his raspy voice before turning back towards the direction of the tour buses.

Uncle then looked back at us with a sorrow look upon his face.

**"I'm sorry that we couldn't catch up sooner than I wanted to, but I have to get going. **

**I'll come back once this tour is finish to gain custody over you two. **

**Then we can live together as a family."**

He reassured, his hands left us as he began to stand.

Giving us a small smile, he turned and started walking towards the bus right after Kane.

I quickly turn to Axel and in a second we ran to his sides.

**"You can't leave us again uncle!"**

I pleaded.

**"We've been waiting so long for the day we've find you."**

Axel joined.

**"We want to go on the road with you and be together."**

I finished. Punk looked at us both, before crouching to our height.

**"You know I would love to gain custody over you two right now, but I don't think that possible. **

**It may take days, even months just for the papers to be checked. **

**On top of that another couple of months, maybe a year, before the judge approves of the papers."**

As we heard the words coming out from his mouth, I could feel as though life once again pulled out my heart and any hope we had left.

The buses' horns honked three times, signaling the superstars to head back inside.

Standing straight up, Punk sighed once more before turning back and slowly walking away.

As Axel began to take a step forward after him, I stretched my arms out signaling him to stop.

**"Rae, why are you letting him walk away? **

**We finally found him, just as you wanted, and now you're just going to let him go? **

**Where's that fight you had all day?"**

**"No Axel. Maybe he's right, who knows how long it takes papers for adoption to be completed. **

**You've seen the previous kids who've been adopted. **

**They've wait for months before they actually leave this place."**

**"So we're just going to stay around until he comes back from tour? **

**You know how long that takes: Years! **

**They're always on the move and when they do have vacation it's only for a few days.**

** We can't just stay here knowing he's out there."**

I turned my back and slowly walked towards the direction of the orphanage, lowering my head in shame.

**"We just have to wait a bit more until we can be a family again I guess."**

I managed to say as tears fell from my face.


	4. Waiting All Along

I stood by the window of our room, watching the superstars bid farewell to everyone.

After watching my uncle walk away back towards the busses, I brushed passed Axel and headed back to our room,

unable to bare seeing him leave our lives once more.

Hearing children plead for them to return,

I shifted away from the window and walked towards the desk with the stack of paper Axel placed on the desk the night before.

Looking at each and every single one of the sheets were custody sheets that my brother and I took the time to fill out for the day our uncle would arrive.

Some sheets along with the pile included ripped pages from the phone book with names of people who we presumed to be our uncle but weren't.

Sighing in harsh defeat, I prompted myself on my bed shutting my eyes from the world as tears once more fell down my face.

**CM Punk's View**

I sat inside the tour bus that I shared with Hunter, Mike and John.

I refused to say bye to the children in the orphanage, not because I didn't want to, but I just couldn't afford to see both of my sister's children.

It's been three years since I heard that news that my sister was brutally murdered and Charlie was on the run from the suspected killers.

My mind automatically went to the safety of the children when I was given the tragic news.

And to just find out now that they've been here after all those years gave me relief.

But how can I make it up to my sister if I'm unable to adopt the children right at this moment.

I took a long paused in thought and shifted my gazed out the window at the sky.

The sun shined on me once more but I managed to catch Addie's daughter looking down with the look of sorrow.

Shaking my head in shame towards myself, I got up from the bus and made my way to the back door of the orphanage.

**"Excuse me."**

I said to the receptionist at the front desk as she was typing away on the computer.

**"Yes, how may I help you?"**

She asked looking away from the screen to myself, giving me a cheeky smile.

I smiled back in returned and proceed to my goal.

**"I was wondering how the process of adoption works in this orphanage."**

**"Are you planning to adopt anytime soon?"**

She asked. I nodded.

She looked back once again at the monitor and began typing.

**"Well for starters, we have to do a full background check on you. **

**Meaning any criminal records, financial incomes, your status as a citizen, and of course if you're eligible for adopting."**

She grabbed a stack of papers from the printer, which I assumed she printed out just now.

**"Afterwards, you'll have to speak to our headmaster, Ms. Reid, **

**who will then interview you asking you what kind of child are you looking for from age to gender. **

**Then she will then let you meet some of the children and be able to communicate with them. **

**Once that is complete, she will ask you what your decision is **

**and once you chose your child the papers will be sent to the government for approval **

**and after that you may come and pick up the child."**

I searched through the stack of papers.

**"And how long exactly does the process for all of this take?"**

**"Well, about seven months to two years exactly."**

'_figures…'_ I said to myself.

Even if I did do the papers now, I still wouldn't have custody over the two until they're fifteen.

I looked at the receptionist once more, who by then was on the phone with who I presume is someone asking for adoption as well.

I looked around the office until I spotted the room I was looking for.

Quietly maneuvering away from the front desk, I made my way to the door reading, 'Ms. Reid'.

Seeing as she is the headmaster of this establishment, I knocked on the door just enough for anyone inside to hear.

**"Come in."**

I heard a woman's voice on the other side of the door.

Entering in, I quickly closed the door behind me and looked to see a woman in her late 40's,

wearing glasses, sitting by her desk and signing mountains of papers before her.

**"Please take a seat. My name's Karla Reid, how may I help you?"**

She looked away from her papers as she had her hands neatly placed on the desk, inspecting me from her glasses.

I walked towards one of the chairs before her and took a seat. I coughed slightly onto my fist.

**"Good evening, my name's Phil Brooks. **

**You probably know that I'm one of the wrestlers that got invited today to visit this wonderful orphanage."**

I started.

**"And I had a few questions of my own regarding adoption here."**

Ms. Reid looked at me strangely before speaking.

**"Well Mr. Brooks, what exactly can I do for you today?"**

She asked as she removed her glasses and placed them on her desk by the stack of papers.

I held the sheets in my hand that the receptionist printed for me and held them in front of me.

**"I was wondering if I can adopt a child right now."**

**"My, Mr. Brooks. This is a first I've seen nor hear someone wanting immediate adoption after being here for not even a day. **

**Why the sudden urge?"**

She questioned, trying to recompose herself from my outburst statement.

**"Because there's kids here that I feel would be gladly appreciative for getting adopted at this time."**

**"Very well then Mr. Brooks,"**

She began typing onto her computer,

**"Who is the child you wish to adopt?"**

**"I wish to adopt Rae Ann and Axel."**

Her typing stopped completely as she looked at me once more.

**"You want to adopt the twins? Are you sure about that?"**

**"Why do you say it like it's a bad idea?"**

I gave her a questioning look, as though she was offending my niece and nephew.

**"Don't take it the wrong way Mr. Brooks but you have heard the rumors about those two. **

**How their mother was killed and their father is in hiding from the murderers. **

**Would it be safe for yourself to take both children into the same home? **

**I was hoping for them to be adopted separately, for the children's sake."**

She explained.

**"I'm sorry but I can't let my sister's children be apart from each other. **

**That's the last thing I know she'd want to happen to them."**

I said, aware of the shocked expression once more that she gave me.

**"So, you're the uncle the twins have been talking about?"**

She asked almost in a whisper.

**"They've been talking about me?"**

Ms. Reid got up from her seat and began pacing between her office, looking out of her window every once in a while.

**"Mr. Brooks, those two have been looking for you since the day they moved in here. **

**I've caught them tearing off pages from phone books, trying to call anyone under the letter B. **

**There were plenty of times when couples would come by, meet either one of them, then coming to me right away asking to adopt them. **

**But the minute the other twin found out, they made sure the adoption papers didn't process through."**

**"What do you mean by, 'didn't process through'?"**

She continued looking out the window, watching the children bid their farewells to the rest of my co-workers.

**"By that I mean, they've been asked my an arrange of couples. **

**From a modern couple to even a millionaire couple, they've been offered a chance to go home with them. **

**But money wasn't what they wanted. **

**In the end, the twins would suggest to these couples other kids who in the end have been adopted by them. **

**I've asked them why they did such a deed and they're answers were the same: **

**Because they're waiting for their uncle to pick them up."**

She finished, looking back at me.

At this point I was caught off-guard by the news.

Both Rae Ann and Axel have sacrifice their chance with a new family to wait for me to come to their rescue.

They have given other children the opportunity to start a new life with a family.

I was proud of how well Addie has raised those two.

**"So do you think it's possible for me to adopt them by tonight?"**

Ms. Reid looked over at me before a smile formed on her face.

**"With the fact that you are blood related to both children. **

**There won't be any need for waiting for the papers to be approved."**

**"So you mean –"**

I stood up from the seat.

**"Yes Mr. Brooks, it means you'll be able to take those two along with you by tonight."**


	5. New Dad Equals New Reality

**CM Punk's Point of View**

**"Yes Mr. Brooks, it means you'll be able to take those two along with you by tonight."**

The same sentence ran through my head.

I couldn't help but grin madly at the thought that I can finally released Addie's children from the orphanage and take them with me on the road.

Ms. Reid escorted me to her desk as I filled out some papers that would give me government rights to be the permanent guardian for both Rae Ann and Axel.

I couldn't wait to share the news to the two who I can now call my own.

**Rae Ann's Point of View**

It's been awfully quiet for a while now.

I assumed that the busses has filed out of the gates and are heading towards the stadium downtown.

I hear my room door creak as Axel enters, holding an apple in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

He takes his seat beside me on my bed and passes me a bottle as I sit myself up.

**"Did they leave already?"**

I asked Axel as I took a swift from the bottle.

He takes a bite from the apple and begins to chew loudly.

**"Well all but one left already. **

**Apparently one of the superstars is in Ms. Reid's office. **

**Something about adoption for one of the children here."**

I shoot my brother a questioning look before going deep in thought.

**"You think it's Melissa or Jayda that they're going to adopt?"**

I asked, hoping neither one of my closest friends is leaving me behind.

**"I'm not sure yet, sis. **

**All I know is that by tonight whoever they want to adopt will be leaving as soon as possible."**

I nearly choked on the water rushing down my throat, knowing that tonight may be the last time I'll see my two closest friends.

Hundreds of thoughts went through my mind as which superstar adopted and which one of my friends will be leaving tonight.

A knock on our door broke my concentration and caused both my twin

and I to turn to see one of our teachers standing there with papers tucked in her hand.

**"Axel. Rae Ann. I like you two to come with me please."**

We got up from the bed and followed our teacher right along down the stairs to the main gate.

There stood Ms. Reid with a smile in her face and not that far behind us was another teacher carrying our belongings.

**"Rae, Axel. I know you two have been one of our wonderful children here in the orphanage for the pass three years. **

**And I am honored today to say that you two have been chosen to be adopted tonight."**

Axel and myself looked at one another confused, until a cough from behind caused us to turn and look at the person it came from.

There with a baseball cap on their head, a blue hoodie, and cameo pants stood none other than CM Punk

aka. Our uncle.

**"Hello, I don't think we properly met each other."**

Punk said as he approached us both.

**"My name is Phil Brooks, and I am your new guardian. Nice to meet you."**

He stretched out his hand, smile and all. Axel and I looked to one another before we jumped and hugged our uncle tightly.

**"We've been waiting for you."**

Axel said tears forming in his eyes.

**"I can't believe it's finally happening!"**

I smiled, letting tears falls freely from my face.

I couldn't imagine that our lives are changing at this moment.

With our uncle, no, make that newly father finally adopting us and agreeing to take care of us from this point on.

I could hear some teachers around us clapping, others sniffing from the emotions filling the air.

We released our hugs and turned to thank every teacher

and Ms. Reid who has offered us a home for the pass three years and has helped us grown as children.

**"I'm so proud of you two and how you managed to pull through everything you guys been through. **

**You two greatly deserve a happy ending."**

Ms. Reid said to us, hugging us tightly.

For sure I will never forget Ms. Reid.

She was like a mother to us and I will forever be great full to the wonderful headmaster of this orphanage.

We let go from the hug, as Punk held our luggage in his hand and signaling us to follow him towards the tour bus.

As we got to the doors of the bus, I could see the stairs as though there was light shining on it telling me that our mother was looking over us.

Taking my first step onto new arms, the rest of the step up felt more safe and comfortable.

Axel and I took a seat on what looks to be the living room in the bus as our newly father carried the luggage and headed towards the back of the bus.

**"Let me just put all your stuff onto one of the bunk beds and then I'll show you around."**

He said as we nodded.

The bus driver soon closed the door and we turned around to see the massive crowd of our friends who've we grown close with.

I could see both my friends, Melissa and Jayda, as they waved to me, tears flowing down their faces.

I could also see Maxwell and Frank, Axel's buddies, as they threw peace signs at our direction.

With a final wave of bye, the bus began to move, following after those that left moments ago.

Turning back to face the television, I sighed in relief that the day has arrived.

**"Rae, I'm going to look for dad alright?"**

Axel got up and headed towards the hallway where Punk went.

I made myself comfortable on the couch, sprawling all over it, and began watching whatever cartoon was on.

Halfway through the show, boredom clouded over as I shut the t.v. off and decided to look for both my brother and dad.

As I was walking into the hallway, I suddenly bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

Shaking my head from the impact, I was swooped up by a pair of giant, muscular hands.

I soon came into eye view with none other than Triple H.

**"Uh hi?"**

Triple H looked at me in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he stared at me.

**"Guys, I think one of the kids from the orphanage snuck into the bus. **

**We should head back before they start panicking."**

He turned behind him to yell at where I assumed the rest of them were. He looked back at me.

**"Don't be scare little girl, we'll get you back to the orphanage as soon as possible."**

Dad soon emerged from behind, with Axel in tow.

**"Ah, Hunter. I see that you've met my new daughter Rae."**

He patted The Game on the back before standing beside me, as I continued to hang in the air.

**"Your daughter?"**

He looked to the both of us in massive confusion.

**"Since when did you have kids Punk? They don't even like you on the show."**

He joked as my dad had a shade of pink in embarrassment.

**"Lighten up Brooks. You know I'm only messing. But seriously, since when did you have kids?"**

The Game placed me down as he turned to my dad for some answers.

**"Well, technically they're both my sister's children, but I managed to adopt them back at the orphanage."**

**"What were they doing there exactly?"**

**"Well, remember the time off I took three years ago before Wrestlemania? **

**It was because I got news from my mother that my sister passed away. **

**So I had to come back here and try to find them.**

**And thankfully I have."**

Triple H mouth slowly formed an 'o'-shaped after my dad finished.

He then looked at me then to my brother who was still beside him.

**"Well, it's an honor meeting you two. I'm Triple H as you guys may know on tv, but just call me Hunter."**

He smiled to us and offered a hand. I took a step forward and shook his hand in return.

**"Hi, I'm Rae Ann Brooks."**


	6. Show 'Em Who's Punk

The arena eventually came into view as the bus slowly turned into the parking lot back the back doors.

Axel and I took a good glance out the window as we saw the other tour buses already parked and superstars emptying out.

Once the bus came to a halt, we quickly hopped off the bus and took in the surrounding;

Stage workers pushing trolleys loaded with speakers, lights, even the ring itself.

Behind us, we could see security calming the small crowd just outside the fences as they wait to enter the stadium.

Never in our wild dreams could either of us expect to go from having only each other

to living life on the road like superstars.

The amount of emotions I was experiencing this moment was beyond what I can handle.

Our thoughts were broken when we heard a thump from the bus.

We look back to see our father bringing out his and our luggage.

**"C'mon you two. We got to go inside and prepare. **

**The show is in two hours and I need to hit the exercise room quickly before my match."**

He said, adjusting his baseball cap as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

We both walked towards him, each grabbing our respected luggage (since he had a huge one of his own)

and followed him into the arena.

After minutes of maneuvering pass workers, superstars, and countless doors,

we finally approached a door with the plaque "CM Punk" written on it.

As our father opened the door and led us in, we were astonished at the room before us.

The room was just about the same size as our old room back at the orphanage, if not bigger.

There was also a door that led to the bathroom, a flat screen television, a coat hook, a giant mirror,

a coffee table with a basket of fruits and WWE magazines sprawled all over, a three-seated leather couch, and a mini-fridge.

Who would've known how roomy a locker room could actually get.

Axel quickly placed his luggage by the door before jumping onto the couch and flipping through the channels.

I placed my luggage beside Axel's before making my way onto the couch as well.

**"Alright you two, make yourself at home for the time being. I'm going to go get ready and head to the gym room."**

Father announced as he placed his bag on the other side of the couch as he took out his wrestling attire.

**"If any of you feel a bit thirsty, don't hesitate to grab a drink from the fridge. I'm pretty sure there's some Pepsi in there."**

He offered as he headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Feeling a bit exhausted, I picked up a magazine and began flipping through the pages.

Axel finally stopped on the Disney channel before getting up to the fridge to see what was inside.

**"Hey, dad wasn't kidding. There's literally three cases of Pepsi's in here. Sis, you want one?"**

My brother asked as he picked up a can of Pepsi for himself.

**"I'll pass."**

I said as he took his seat right beside me watching an episode of Gravity Falls.

Dad came out from the bathroom moments later before leaving for the gym.

I glanced at the clock by the door reading '7:00'.

It's been only one hour since we left the orphanage and not even ten minutes since we arrived here.

**"Time sure is going by fast."**

I said to myself as a yawn escaped my lips.

I looked at my brother who was glued to the television.

**"Axel, wake me up when dad's match begins."**

**"No problem Rae."**

He answered.

Not once removing his focus from the television.

I leaned against the arms rest of the couch and allowed myself to sleep after a long eventful day.

**8:30PM**

**"Rae, Rae, wake up."**

Axel's voice rang into my ears as I felt myself being gently slapped across the face.

**"Axel, if you so-long continue this I will hurt you."**

I mumbled, slowly opening one eye at a time.

Axel, who was hovering over me, sank back down to his spot on the couch and point to the television.

**"Just wanted you to know that dad's match is up next."**

I looked around to find the fruit basket massacred with just the inedible portions remaining,

three Pepsi cans, and a couple of chocolate bar wrappers I assumed Axel got from the vending machine.

**"Musketeer?"**

Axel offered me, which I gladly took.

We watched as the commercials ending and RAW was back on the air.

Dad's scheduled to face off John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy.

From what we've seen in the past couple of weeks, dad has yet to defeat Morrison.

Hopefully tonight with his hometown boast, he'll win this match.

As on cue, John Morrison's theme began to play.

**"This match is set for one fall. **

**Coming in the ring first, from Los Angeles, California. **

**Weighing in 223lbs, John Morrison!"**

Said the announcer as John performed his signature entrance down the ramp and into the ring.

Moments after the announcer spoke once more.

**"And his opponent, from this very location of Chicago, Illinois. **

**Weighing in at 220lbs, CM Punk!"**

Dad came out from the back, where we could hear the thousands of fans cheering for him.

He did his usual stance on stage before running down the ramp and onto the ring.

I guess he was well aware that both Axel and I were watching because as the camera panned to him,

he mouthed both our names with a smirk and thumbs up.

His song finally died down and the referee soon asked for the bell to be rung.

**10 Minutes Later**

Throughout the entire match so far,

Axel and myself were shouting and cheering at the screen whenever our dad gained the upper hand.

A couple of times, we had superstars and divas running inside the room thinking someone was being brutally beaten.

The best reaction we had was when it was Triple H running in with a chair, asking if everyone was okay.

Soon, the match was nearing an end as both Morrison and our dad kept tapping out each time they were covered.

**"And here comes CM Punk with the GTS!"**

We heard as dad lifted Morrison over his arms and gave him his signature move.

**"1..2..3! He did it! CM Punk has won his first match ever against Morrison! Amazing!"**

Both of us jumped for joy as our dad finally managed a win over John.

**"Way to go dad!"**

We both cheered.

**"Show 'em who's Punk!"**


End file.
